A Discarded Note: The Generations of Wammy House
by xxBlindDollxx
Summary: Having grown up at Wammy House among geniuses, Hart (played by you) journeys through her life - knowing she was always destined to serve under her superior, L, based upon the wishes of Quillish Wammy. The girl soon faces the difficulties of such an occupation at an early age, and associates with the other letters - L, M, M, N, and B - throughout her adventures as H.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

Originally this series was a quiz on another website, that allowed for such things, but that site has now crumbled and another solution was to move here :) Luckily, because there are multiple results, you can have a more enjoyable time - hopefully. Yes, multiple story choices within one is frowned upon here, but all of the routes will always be together in one chapter - so I am not creating multiple spams for each chapter. Also, the results are not necessarily the love interests (L, N, Mello, Matt, and B), but are instead the thoughts and feelings of a few of the characters within the given chapter.

How to figure out your result fairly: Simply copy down every answer you choose's letter (X,Y, or Z) and tally it up. Whichever letter you have most of is your result. However, if you are just going to look at all the results, it is not necessary - but just for fun :) Please do not question how I choose who it leads to - it just happens to be how I felt when assigning it. Questions/story parts are bold and the answers are not. Enjoy!

**As you laid there on the cage floor, trapped behind iron bars, you began to think back as to how this whole thing started.**

Whoa, I'm captured from the very beginning?! (X)

^ Is that what's? ^.^ (Y)

*in a daze* (Y)

Well isn't that intriguing…(Z)

Why the h*** am i in here? (X)

...fun. (Z)

**{Flash Back} You began to look around the orphanage, formally known as Wammy House, searching for your friends. Everyone here knew it was not wise to become attached to those present, but how could they deny such a common human emotion?**

Isn't that just common knowledge? (Z)

No one can trust each other…(X)

^ Why is that? (me: because children are known to run away and become criminals here.) (Y)

^ Or they happen to commit suicide. (Z)

Wait, NEAR HAS EMOTIONS THEN? (me: -_- poor Near...and yes, he just doesn't channel them well) (X)

Committing suicide and becoming criminals? That sounds like- (me:shush for now.) (Z)

**You spotted Near in the middle of the floor stacking cards one after another, and glanced to see Mello and Matt beside him. You smiled, were about to walk over to them, when suddenly someone smacked into to you and they fell to the ground.**

Ah! I'm sorry! It was my fault! (Y)

^ We were standing still. (Z)

Who the h*** do you think you are running into me?! (X)

Oops…(Y)

Wow, you hit a standstill object? Well you are obviously skilled. (Z)

Ha, that's what you get for running into my awesomeness! :^D (X)

**The figure looked up and sneered, "Well, if isn't Hart." He stood straight up and barked at you, "Why didn't you take the skills test - again?!" You looked at Harley with an uninterested expression.**

Because they are just another way to put down others based on the scores. (Z)

Hart? (me: Yes, that will be your alias for now. I promise you'll be able to use your real name later.) (Y)

Ha, I laugh at the name Harley! (X)

Is he my twin or something? His name is quite similar to mine (me: No, it just worked out that way.) (Y)

What is a "skills test"? (me: Basically it's a way to show what abilities everyone has and who's better than who within the house.) (Z)

^ Well, that's discriminating to say the least. (X)

**He rolled his hazel eyes and climbed up the stairwell. "Whatever, I'm better than you anyway, so who cares." He slammed his door upstairs, causing you to wince a bit at the vibrations sent throughout the house.**

What was that about? (me: he is very competitive with you because everyone always compares you two.) (X)

^ Much like Near and Mello? (Y)

^It would seem so. (Z)

Whatever, you're just mad cause you know I'm too smart for those stupid tests that you take such pride in! (X)

*sticks out tongue with a bored expression* (Z)

Oh well; MELLO! MATT! NEAR! (me: O.o) (Y)

The sad thing is I feel a bit bad for Harley, he's always compared to someone like me...and I'm rather stupid XD (Y)

**You strolled up to the group of boys you had spotted earlier, and noticed that Mello had been pestering Near once again. Matt seemed rather bored with the situation and had just begun to play his Game Boy.**

Haha, old school Matt! XD (Y)

*sits on the other side of the house of cards and watches Near stack one after another, while ignoring Mello* (Z)

*smacks Mello upside the head* What the h*** is wrong with you? Near has never done anything to you! (X)

*sits on the sidelines watching the scene* (Z)

*makes fun of Near being albino* (me: I kinda hate myself for making this answer...) (X)

What is Mello even saying? (me: I don't know, it's Mello.) (Y)

**Daylight passed relatively fast after that, and soon it was curfew for all the little children of Wammy House.**

Well that day seemed pointless...(me:...) (Z)

*still laughing about the insults you and Mello exchanged with each other about Near* (X)

*snuggles into pillow* My pillow…*smiles* (Y)

Nighty night time for me~! ^.^ (Y)

ZzzzzZzzzz….(Z) (me: Because it's punny.)

I'm not little! *begins to suck on thumb* (X)

Does Near actually sleep? (me: Yes, when he was little. Once he became L in the series, that's really when he lost sleep.) (X)

**You began to hear the shuffling of feet, and instantly shot up from your pillow. Something was definitely moving around in your room, but because your eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, you couldn't tell what, or who, it was.**

Hello...? Casper? (me: Yes, because the friendly ghost would want to visit Wammy's.) (Y)

Ello? Mysterious person? (Y)

*silence* (Z)

Who goes there? *recently had a medieval dream* (X)

Must be a spider or something *goes back to sleep* (me: That must be one big f***ing spider) (X)

^ SPIDER?! WHERE?! (me: I promise, it's not a spider, Miss Arachnophobia.) (Y)

Aw, did someone have a bad dream? (Y)

*turns back over and pretends it was nothing* (Z)

**When the rustling stopped, you convinced yourself it had just been your imagination or someone was actually just wandering the halls needing time to think. Though, unfortunately, your calming thoughts were disturbed when you felt a hand clasp itself over your mouth - the scent of chloroform pouring over your senses. You felt your body give way to, a now, unwanted slumber.**

Great, just great. (X)

Thanks QM; I needed that...(me: sowy, it had to be done.) (Z)

Something always goes wrong when something goes bump in the night. (Z)

Why not the scent of roses? That would be much nicer of them. (me: If they're drugging you, I don't think they mean to be nice.) (Y)

That's a bit cliche. (me: Shush, it gets better TT^TT - I promise.) (X)

I wonder if anyone will notice I'm gone…(Z)

^ Well if I truly do have friends, I hope they will. (Y)

^ With luck, they'll do more than notice. (X)

**To you what seemed like ages later, you awoke. After blinking several times, and taking in the surroundings of horrored faces and iron bars, you shot up with a quickened pulse - remembering how you had fallen asleep in the first place.**

*examines bars before anything else* Well it seems these are secure. (Z)

^Not getting out that way. (X)

Frightened faces? So there are more victims than just me…(Y)

How in the h*** did I end up here?! (me: I would think it'd be pretty obvious.) (X)

So who exactly is in here with me? (Z)

Ah, my head...stupid floor…*stomps on the ground* (Y)

**{Current Time} A face you recognized as Mello approached you. "So you finally woke up, Hart. You're the last one." Not knowing exactly what to say, you began to scan the cage once more. The children you identified, other than Mello, were Forte, Linda, Pierce, and Harley.**

What, no Near or Matt? (me: Nope.) (X)

Ooo, look, random people and Linda! (Y)

I hate Linda - she seems too nice with her stuck up friends (me: Even though she has one line in the series.) (Z)

^Well Matt only appears in 12 panels and like 32 second and people love him. (X)

That's a bit odd; we just got back to regular time? (Y)

Isn't Linda the chick who invited Near to play that one time? (Z)

**Trying to make sense of why only these kids were kidnapped, you faced Mello and asked, "Do we know what the kidnapper looks like?" ** **"No," he answered while mentally kicking himself for going down so easy.**

Well gee, that's helpful. (X)

^ Not. (Z)

Great, now I have to think. (Y)

I kinda wanna wring this guy's/chick's throat. Just saying. (X)

So, who would it be exactly? (Z)

**You began to rub your temples and think about who the person could be. Sorting through what little you knew, you deduced that he would have to be a past/current resident of Wammy house because:**

He knew exactly how to get around the security system. (Z)

He knew when curfew was and knew where each child slept...though could have just as easily checked when going through the house. (Y)

He must know that Wammy's is not just an orphanage, but also an institute for children who are expected to shape the world. (X)

^ Or more specifically used to decide the children who would succeed the L name. (Z)

**Using the theory that it was a past resident of Wammy House, you began to sort out the possible candidates for the kidnapping. You forced yourself to remember every single detail Watari and Roger had given you relating to significant letters that had run away or graduated from Wammy's. ** **All living letters had been tracked and/or messaged by Watari, who did not relay all of his information to the current L, not wanting to hinder him. The only letter who able to escape this system was boy B. B was the second child, and letter, to be chosen to succeed L. His peer, boy A, had succumbed under the thought of being the next L - and committed suicide. Afterwards, although you weren't sure quite when, B ran away from Wammy House. Roger believed that he simply died since he hadn't been seen or heard of since; Watari thought otherwise. B's intellect was said to rival even the great detective L's, so the possibility of him being dead seemed rather unlikely to the former inventor.**

What if he became a criminal? (X)

^ What if he's the one who did this us? (Y)

Roger seems pretty stupid sometimes. (X)

Everyone should heed Watari's words - he's usually right. After all, he's the one who found L during the Winchester Mad Bombings (Z)

^ What's that? (me: It was an incident mentioned in L Change the World that would have been WWIII had L not been around.) (Y)

**You peered back over to Mello and Harley, the two most likely to know and give an answer. "Do either of you know about B? Anything at all?" ** **Harley didn't answer and Mello just gave an annoyed glare. "Who?" You shook your head and went back to your thoughts.**

Why WOULD Harley answer? He seems like an idiot so far. (X)

Mello wrote the LABB Murder Cases. He should know! (me: That hasn't yet happened in this.) (Z)

Thanks for the help you guys, I appreciate it. (Y)

Hmmm...B...what else do I know about B...? (Y)

So Watari must have only shared the information about B, or even the first generation, with me. (Z)

^Why though? It seems a bit odd to not clue in Mello - who is expected to be L with Near. (X)

**Since neither knew of him, this only strengthened your theory; his identity would only be recognizable by you, Watari, Roger, and L...which might be what exactly he wants - only to have a select few know about him. "But could that really be part of his plan?" you questioned in your mind. You then decided that more details should be brought up before telling the others. ** **Okay, this is what you knew for sure from his stay at Wammy's:**

His characteristics were a copy of L's, since he was meant as nothing more than a prototype copy. (Z)

He would become frustrated whenever his alias, Backup, was used to address him.(X)

He had favored the number 13 since 1 and 3 together form a capital B.(Y)

He was a neat freak and hated anything dirty, thus why he always wore crisp white shirts.(Z)

He enjoyed reading manga.(Y)

He had been quite interested in his human anatomy courses.(X)

He knew a person's name just by seeing them...though he never said why.(Z)

**You decided that some facts were more valuable than others, but still, you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Unlike the fourth generation, the first had been nothing more than a collection lab rats at Wammy House. They were never actually meant for anything; they were just experiments in the name of L.**

Really? That's so sad…(Y)

I never thought I would be so grateful for being brought to Wammy's at the time of the 4th generation.(X)

^ Yeah, we're actually meant for production and changing the world.(Z)

I wonder what happened to the last of the 1st generation...X, Y, and Z. (X)

^ We might never know. {me: But I have thought of a good plot line for them before. ;) } (Y)

**You gazed outside the bars and saw TV monitors lining the walls, all carefully aligned and well dusted; they were shut off, however. You also took note of a monitor, put on sleep mode, just below the hanging technology - which was obviously spotless. Observing several monitors at once was a skill often taught to the advanced children of Wammy House; despite this, nothing else was in the room, not even a desk, to help render any more information about the perpetrator.** **Mello shot up out of his distorted depression and announced, "That's it, we're getting out of here!" ** **Just as you were about to comment, something began to scuttle on top of the large enclosure.**

O.o WTF?! (X)

Uh, Mello, that doesn't seem like the best course of action. (Z)

Mello, I think the cage is angry at you XD (Y)

What's happening...? O.O (Y)

Aaaand we're doomed. (X)

**Because this chapter was originally a tester, I'm afraid this is chapter is quite short. However, I will see you again in chapter two!**

**Results:**

**(X) Mello:**

I had been the least affected by the chloroform, and therefore had woken up first. So, as each child awoke in front of me, I saw how each one became more frightened than the last. I noticed that even Harley was acting oddly compared to his usual demeanor. Though Hart didn't act scared, she just simply began to strategically think her way through the situation - or at least that's what I think she was doing. I am proud to call you her friend, for keeping such a level head - despite our predicament. She gave me the courage to try and escape with a battle plan in mind. With her problem solving skills and my busting out skills, it seemed easy enough. Though, that was only in theory.

**(Y) Linda:**

I didn't know what to think when I woke up to see we had been caged. All I knew was that I was scared, it was dark, and I had no idea how I got there. Unlike Hart, I was already asleep when I had been drugged - so it was shock to that I hadn't woken up in her bed. Though, I was grateful that I hadn't been the only captured, even if that was selfish of me. My spirits also lifted a bit when I saw that both Hart and Mello were analyzing the situation and deciding what the best thing to do was. I may be smart, but I don't work well under pressure (I fail when it comes to the skills test since it's timed). I'm much more the intelligent artsy type then the computer wiz.

**(Z) Harley:**

Okay yes, I am bit of a jerk I get that, but you also have to realize why I am like this. Hart and I have always been compared to each other since we first met at Wammy House, and I never hear the end of how Hart would probably kick my butt in the skills tests if she ever took them. I partly want her to participate in them so I might show that I am better in every way, but I am also a bit troubled over the fact that she truly may be smarter than myself. We had been close companions when it first started, since we were similar then, but then I grew harsher as the comparing and contrasting started. Since then, I will admit, I have been nothing but cruel to her in hopes of she may into pressure much like many of the past students had. Although I also know that if she were to give in, that I would no longer have a rival or a reason to keep going (since it's already quite clear that Near and Mello are the top picks for the L position). I'm a conflicted person when it comes to that girl.


	2. Chapter Two

**Everyone froze, including Mello, and you all gazed up towards the ceiling of the cage. A head then popped out, over the edge, and beamed a smile down. "I don't know how you think you are going to escape without permission, but by all means, go ahead and try." **

**Mello didn't make another movement, and just paused in the presence of the dark figure. "Who the hell are you?" The perpetrator, still wearing his amused expression, then hopped off the top of cage, and stumbled slightly as he hit the ground with his bare feet.**

O.o (Y)

That's not creepy at all…(Z)

How can he stand to have his bare feet on the floor; it's freezing! (Y)

^ Yes, because that's what we should be focusing on right now. *rolls eyes* (X)

... (Z)

Heh, he almost fell. (W)

**The young man didn't answer the frustrated blonde, and instead began to scan across the almost empty room in wonderment. Once something seemed to catch his eyes' interest, he slowly approached the wall farthest away from your vision. **

**You noticed how atrocious his posture was; his back arched as if he had never stood straight in his entire life. "Ah, here we are," he spoke in monotone. The crow like man then flipped what you assumed to be a light switch - since the lights flickered on and illuminated the dank room soon after.**

What is this guy's deal? (X)

If this really is B, then I take back being sorry for him in the last chapter. (W)

^ I agree, he's just strange now. (Z)

How curious. (Z)

I still can't get over the fact that he had been on top of the cage the entire time -_- (Y)

**Linda winced at the sudden lighting change, while others seemed to draw back even more at the sight of the kidnapper. He had natural jet black hair, dark lines under his eyes that resembled eyeliner, and his onyx eyes looked dilated - and never seemed to blink. Though you couldn't understand why this worried some of the children, since several others in the past generations mimicked the same appearance trying to be copies of L - so why would this teenager be any different?**

Maybe because he kidnapped us? Just a thought. (W)

I don't know, if I saw a someone leap from atop a cage and then turned out to look like that, I'd be pretty freaked out. (Y)

I don't know about you guys, but he seems pretty cool to me. (X)

*looks closer at eyes* Wait, that is eyeliner! xD (Y)

^ Well, it takes a true man to put on makeup. (Z)

Is he really wearing eyeliner, really? -_- (W)

**He leisurely strolled back over towards the cage, faced your small group, and then crouched down sitting with his hands over his jeans' knees, head slightly tilted to the side, and biting his thumbnail. His hair slightly fell over the shoulder of his crisp white tee as he spoke, "You seemed to have already figured out who I am, based on the question you asked earlier, Hart. Though, I go by Beyond Birthday now." You fought the urge to back up as he addressed you personally.**

What a strange name to choose for yourself...(Z)

Oh, so I was right? Yay, score one for me! ^.^ (Y)

^ Please do not forget you're still locked up. (W)

* Tries to kick him through the bars so he'll fall over* *He scoots back, out of reach, not changing his expression*(X)

*Crawls to the farthest side of the cage from him* He still freaks me out, so forget fighting that urge. (Y)

Oh, I know. I'm smart like that. (W)

You certainly like the letter B, don't cha'? (X)

**You and the others kept silent for a bit as his eyes swept over the expressions you each had. You thought you saw a glimmer of guilt hidden in his void eyes, but decided it was just the faulty lighting playing tricks.**

**After sitting in utter silence for a few more minutes, he smiled, shook his head in amusement, got up, and walked over to a large metal door - the only exit out of the room from what you could see. He took one last glance at you, then at Harley, and finally left through the screeching door, firmly shutting it behind him.**

Hey, I'm not done with you! Come back so I can kick your butt! *shoves arms through bars while thrashing them around violently* (X)

*Glances at Harley, then back into space* Well that was rather odd…(Z)

Harley? Are you ok? (W)

La~! La~! La~! *Totally in a daze from trauma* (Y)

This B - he is amused by our terror? (Z)

^ It seems so; I rather not give him any satisfaction. (X)

^ Hey, I'm just happy he hasn't done anything truly harmful to us yet! (Y)

^ Aaand we're jinxed. (W)

**After Beyond shut the steel door behind him, he felt a grin creep onto his face. He couldn't help but give a dark chuckle that could only be rivaled by that of a shinigami. "Harley just makes this too interesting," he cooed then slowly dragged his feet through the halls of his underground domain of concrete. **

**Once at his bedroom door, he kicked it open, not wanting to have to waste the effort of using his hand to turn the knob, and took a seat on the hard floor - beginning to survey yet more computer monitors. Several different camera shots flashed onto one of the screens as he jiggled the mouse to shift the computer off sleep mode. All of the footage being shown was of Wammy House. Children ran about shrieking and crying about how you and the others had been kidnapped in the dead of night, but they weren't necessarily caring about you guys; they were just concerned for their own safety. Nothing had ever happened at Wammy House quite like this - sure there were several times that the MI5 - or even the curious Americans of the FBI - tried to pry information of the ever so alluding L from the children, but they had never once entered the actual structure. It seemed like beautiful chaos to B.**

Oh that's nice, not only do you laugh at OUR misery, but you watch screaming children for fun? (W)

That's just sick. (X)

Eh, I hate children anyway - especially the stuck up brats at Wammy's. (X)

Wait, so they don't even really CARE that I'm gone? That's it, I'm leaving that place as soon as I get out of this cage. (W)

^ If you get out of this cage. (Z)

Beyond's sense of humor is quite twisted...yet interesting. (Z)

^ O.o (Y)

Did anyone else just have the words stalker or creeper run through their minds? (Y)

**Before he had run away, he made sure that he stationed miniature video cameras all over the orphanage, making sure that no corner was left undetected. He had only switched them on a month before he played his current game with the children, and thought back on the scenes he had witnessed using these devices. After using one finger at a time, he began to type on his keyboard and another video window opened up. It was a series of clips strung together by B showing both you and Harley: how you interacted with others, how prominent your abilities were, and even just what you were typically like. Beyond had a plan to antagonize L - and you two were the main focus. **

**He had profiled each kid at Wammys individually, trying to deduce which child would be the best target - who would be the new W for the towering L. B didn't bother trying to find out who the next L was, because quite frankly he didn't care. They were not currently L, and therefore of no use to him. And if he did find them, and kill them, B's efforts would be in vain since the child would only be replaced with another. That's how the institute that was Wammy House worked after all. He understood the next Watari would be Roger, if Quilish ever fell, but then who? Roger would soon die and there would be no one left to replace him, for none of the children fit the right physical profile of the two aged men.**

I guess it would make sense to not target the next L if he was going to be replaced anyway…(W)

You have to wonder if B actually knew who the next L was and ignored it, or if he just kept true to his word and focused on W. (Z)

Wait, why would it matter if no one fit Watari's profile? (Y)

^ I think the ICPO would notice that Watari had changed physically, which would imply that something bad happened to the original and could lead to mistrust in the abilities of the L organization…(Z)

Roger's to stupid in my opinion to be the next Watari (X)

^ I KNOW! WATARI IS WAY TOO EPIC FOR ROGER TO PLAY! (Y)

**He concluded that a new letter would be considered - a new letter that would be of some "help" to L; H. To make sure his deduction was sound, which it usually was, he studied the two H candidates: Harley and Hart. He concluded that both you children were exceptionally brilliant and had your own way of doing things. Your talents specifically included:**

(Me: Choose three.)

Technology hacking (Z)

Infiltrating undetected (Y)

Keeping a level head (Z)

Research/information gathering (Z)

Blending in with crowds (Y)

Conning people (W)

No wasted efforts (X)

Martial arts/ self-defense (X)

Pick pocketing (W)

**You also, understood that you would never be as great as the world famous L, and therefore never participated in anything as trivial as the tests at Wammy House. You knew your place - and would always be around to support L. B recognized you as a definite possibility; someone like you wouldn't compete against L or his/her orders. **

**Beyond next studied Harley on the adjacent monitor; his talents included:**

(Me: Basically choose what you didn't use to describe for yourself.)

Technology hacking (W)

Infiltrating undetected (Z)

Keeping a level head (X)

Research/information gathering (W)

Blending in with crowds (Z)

Conning people (Y)

No wasted efforts (X)

Martial arts/ self-defense (Z)

Pick pocketing (Y)

Harley sucks; he shouldn't have any talents. (X)

**He understood his role as well - that he would never be great - but he often tried to defy this knowledge. He took everything so seriously and never bothered with those below him in test scores. If you were lower than him, than you did not "earn" his respect or time. B recognized that he initiated no unnecessary moves when it came to being the best. And that, unlike you, he thought for himself. If L gave him orders, Harley would most likely alter them into hasty generalizations.**

HEY I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF (W)

^ We can see that *covers ears from loud answer above* (Z)

I could see where Harley might cause some issues for L then...if he were to serve under him that is. (X)

^ I don't know, L does ask for opinions rather often. (Y)

^ Only if they're intelligent enough to answer correctly. (W)

^ Thats why he NEVER asks Matsuda XD (X)

^ Poor Matsuda... (Y)

...

**Beyond decided that both candidates were exceptional, but that you would be the obvious choice. L didn't **_**need**_ **a second voice or opinion if he really was so effective. Rather, he required another physical being to attend places he couldn't. Though, just to be sure, B checked the jostling scarlet numbers above Harley's head once more, using the video camera he had placed in the room you and the other children were secured in. He used the same equation he had so many times before, then smiled sinisterly. It was little "Harrison Parker's" day to die. B gave a dark chuckle - that rivaled only that of a shinigami's - and got to work.**

O.o That's a bit of an odd laugh you got there B. (Z)

What's up with the shinigami references, why can B see numbers above Harley's head, and who's Harrison Parker, and- (Y)

^ If she's supposed to be part of my personality, I might just kill myself so no one would have to deal with me. (W)

^ Ditto. (Z)

^ Heh, I like the word ditto. (X)

^ It reminds me of Pokemon. (Y)

^ Nerd. (X)

^^^^^ What does this have to do with the story? Everyone else: it fills up space. (Z)

^ ... you're all idiots. (W)

**Meanwhile, you watched as Mello paced back and forth across the cage floor and then beat both his fists against the iron bars. "Damn it, how the are we supposed to get out of here, I bet that weirdo Beyond is watching us right now!" **

**"Most likely," Pierce spoke for the first time since waking up, "Though, we should worry less about that-"**

**"And more on why we are here in the first place," Forte spoke solemnly. Linda just nodded with her head resting on the floor.**

Yeah, that would seem like the best move in this instance. (X)

^ Maybe it could lead us to a clue. (Z)

^ For what? We already know who kidnapped us! (W)

Rather than figuring out something as stupid as that, I think we should bust out - then worry about that stuff. (X)

^ All brons, no brains. (Z)

Linda's still stupid, she can't think for herself. (W)

Hey, look! Other people are finally interacting! 8D (Y)

**You peered up towards the cage ceiling and began to think once more. Whenever B had done a project at Wammy's, he would use what seemed to be random methods - then turn it into something that made sense only when all the pieces were put together, much like a puzzle. You gazed over at the others, wondering what could possibly connect them besides their home. All of your appearances were completely different, so it couldn't have been something as simple as that. If B had broken into Wammy's, and he had all those monitors, you also assumed that he probably had information from Wammy's to go on them. It had to be something below the surface - but just barely.**

That doesn't even make sense. (X)

^ Yeah, but that's exactly what Naomi Misora thought in the LABB Murder Cases. (Z)

^ So, based on that, we're heading in the right direction after all? (W)

I'm soooo confused…(Y)

So something below appearances, but not totally stripped from the child…(Z)

So it can't be a name...or at least a real name since Wammy children only share alias. (W)

^ Maybe something to do with those then? (X)

Urgh, can someone just solve this thing so we can get to the wwyff things?! (Y)

**You began to speak the alias of everyone in the cage aloud," Hart, H, Pierce, P, Forte, F, Mello, M, Linda, L...that's it!" **

**Mello jumped backwards at your sudden outburst. "What's it exactly?" **

**"M and L!"**

**"And?" he asked annoyed. **

**"M and L, what numbers are they in the alphabet?" **

**"Thirteen and twelve? So?" **

**"So, B is obsessed with the number 13!" **

**His eyebrow raised. "Alright, but what about L?"**

**You sat back for a moment. "Linda has a junior alias of L, and a senior L exists now. If you add one L to her twelve, you get thirteen!"**

That's sooo confusing . (Y)

That's all great and everything, but what does that have to do with the other letters? (X)

How could someone normal come to that conclusion? (W)

^ Wammy Kids AREN'T normal. (Z)

^ L looks like a creeper, Near has a social disorder, Mello has anger issues, Matt's too lazy to do anything, and B is doing this. (Z)

^ Yet I still love them all . (Y)

**Mello leaned against the bars, still having a skeptical attitude. "What about the other letters then?" **

**Pierce piped up again, "Those would equal to eight, six, and sixteen - not any form of thirteen." **

**You mentally stepped back for a bit, and searched the ceiling as if it held all the answers. "True, alone, but what if we used a little math like we did with L, except playing off the other letters?" Knowing you couldn't do any mental math, Harley handed you a pen and piece of paper he always kept on him for cases like this. You nodded your thanks and then began to work out problem after problem using the numbers, but no matter what operation you used with them - they didn't provide any clues.**

Grr, I HATE numbers! Stupid math! (X)

I can do mental math thank you! *begins to count using fingers* Let's see...8+6=14 1+4= 5 (W)

No…(Z)

Oi, I thought I had something going there for a second, but I just have no clue now. (X)

Can't anyone else think for a bit? My brain is getting tired XP (Y)

^ Lazy. (Z)

**The blonde boy studied each equation and then snatched the pen from you. "What if 6, was actually a 9 upside down?" **

**Something clicked in your mind and you stole the pen right back; continuing to process your jumbled thoughts, you wrote down one final problem and spoke it aloud, "Eight times nine is seventy-two. Meanwhile seventy-two plus sixteen equals eighty eight." **

**Linda's eyes instantly lit up and she grabbed the ripped piece of paper, "Which looks like BB, for Beyond Birthday!" You gave a sad laugh; it was great that you had solved why you and the others had been specifically kidnapped - or at least that seemed like the reason - but that didn't help the fact that you were.**

Ha, I get it! 13 and 13 are BB and so is 88 (X)

That was way more complicated than I think it needed to be. (W)

^ Especially since we know that Harley and I were kidnapped for another reason entirely. (Z)

^ It's sad to think that the others were kidnapped just to hide that fact…(Y)

I have to wonder if Beyond figured that much out or if it was totally a coincidence. (W)

^ Wouldn't that mean we did that for nothing? =_= (X)

**As Linda began to jump around the cage excitedly, not quite understanding the seriousness of the situation anymore, the screech of the metal door opening sounded. The strawberry haired girl paused, her eyes becoming wide, as you all turned to see B strolling in. **

**"Hello children, I believe our time together has ended, and you should probably be getting back home," he spoke in an even tone as if what he said was completely normal and opened the door to the jail. He held his a surprised expression when nobody said or did anything in response. "What? Do I have leftover jam on my face?" He began to use his fingers to trace over his facial features, searching for excess strawberry food products.**

Um, exactly how psycho and messed up in the head is this dude? (W)

We get to go home, just like that? (X)

Really Mister Birthday? Yipee! C'mon guys, let's *smacks head against bars when trying to walk out of cage* (Y)

Thanks for having us...? I guess…(Z)

You had strawberry jam? I love strawberry jam! ^.^ (Y)

What the h*** is wrong with this guy? (X)

...*doesn't move because you feel it's just a trap* (Z)

FREEDOM (Y)

**You all slowly rose to your feet, giving each other questioning glances as to who would move first. Linda spoke with a nervous smile, " R-Really, Mister Birthday? J-Just like that? We get to go home?" You felt as if she had jinxed you for what was about to happen next. **

**"Well, not exactly." He shifted from foot to foot as is trying to figure out which stance was most comfortable.**

**"W-What?" **

**Beyond's eyes slinked to look at the shriveling Linda; he slowly raised a pistol using his right hand - which had not been visible before now. He seemed affixed his jet eyes right on her - and fired. The little girl gave a banshee scream - more piercing than any horror movie you had ever seen.**

O.O holy s*** (X)

Oh my Jeevas O.o (Y)

...(Z)

Linda! DX (Y)

Eh, she needed to die anyway.(W)

Better her than me. (W)

I knew it was too good to be true...why did she have to say something?(X)

Heh, it rhymed. (Z)

Continued in Chp. 3!

**Results:**

**(W) Harley:**

Harley was part of the reason why you were confined - not only because of the W and H situation either. Harley had gotten fed up with Wammy House's operation, so he had decided to run away like so many others had before him. Right after he had hopped over the wrought iron fence that surrounds the orphanage's grounds, he had spotted a lean figure. The assumed man was sporting a gray hoodie, with his hood up, with jet black hair, and no shoes. For a second, Harley had thought that this man was L, the renowned L, but it clearly wasn't since Watari was not accompanying him. He approached the hooded figure. "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you another spy?!" The man glanced at the boy beside him, his expression unreadable.

"What if I was?"

Harley blinked several times. "Huh?"

"What if I was?" the man repeated in a cooing voice, "What if I was a spy? You couldn't do anything, you're all alone." The word "alone" seemed to echo in the boy's head. The man cracked a smile, "Or, am I wrong?" Harley didn't say anything, but his brunette hair fell in front of his face when lowering his head, shielding his squinted, saddening eyes. The man tilted his head and began to pout, "Though I am also quite alone, so I guess I am a hypocrite. That is what Wammy's does to you, after all."

Harley instantly peered back up at the man in shock. "_This man is a Wammy child?"_ he thought, flabbergasted. Ever since then, Harley had been played like an instrument by B. The older teen had him turn on the video cameras that had already been set, made sure no one found them, and even drugged the children who were locked up in the cage. Harley never questioned B, just simply followed his orders. Harley just wished to defy Wammy's, the institution that had done him wrong and made him so twisted. The only thing that Harley didn't agree to was being locked up along with you guys. That was why he wanted you all to solve the puzzle that Beyond had laid out for you. He could fight against one last thing that had done him you would probably never know that.

**(X) Mello:**

Keep in mind that the LABB Murder Cases haven't taken place yet, and therefore this is B's first appearance since he left Wammy House; as such, Mello had no idea who Beyond Birthday was until now. The only things he knew for certain were these: you knew who B was, B knew who you were, B had kidnapped you guys, and you were now at his mercy. Mello applauded your enthusiasm for solving why you had been kidnapped specifically, but he knew that even with that fact, it didn't make a difference. If Beyond hadn't wanted you to figure that out, he wouldn't have let you. If Beyond hadn't wanted you all to play off each others fear and encouragement, he wouldn't have let you. He was a Wammy child after all, and you were all just dancing in the palm of his hand...though sometimes, that's how you have to play - so dance on.

**(Y) Linda:**

We don't know exactly what has happened to Linda, so let's look back before the gun, shall we? Well, it's safe to say that she was freaked out by Beyond when she first saw his head pop over the edge of the cage. I mean really, who wouldn't find that a bit odd? Don't raise your hand.

Once Beyond turned on the lights, Linda was ready to scream right then and there - why, she didn't know. Several previous times, the great L had been asked questions through a computer screen when the children were at Wammy House, one being what he looked like; although he didn't explain physical features that would give away his identity, those he listed showed up in B's appearance - which, in retrospect, is only natural since B was meant for nothing more than a copy. Knowing these things, that may be why Linda held back her first screaming urges..

**(Z) Pierce and Forte:**

Basically, these two were depressed throughout most of the adventure. Pierce had been up late at night, studying his little heart out, and Forte had just woken up from an ominous nightmare - when someone burst into their room and drugged them. Both had put up a struggle against the older perpetrator, but were unable to fend him off. The two boys had known that Harley was the one who made this all possible, but kept quiet so as not to cause yet more trouble in the already cramped space.

They weren't siblings, but they relied on each other to survive. Forte needed Pierce so he could cheer up and enjoy life, forgetting how cruel Wammy's could be, while Pierce needed Forte so he could stay grounded in a situation and not go wandering off to places he shouldn't. Of course this kind of friendship was frowned upon at home, but it was the only way they could make it through day after day.

Pierce's Obsession: Pocky

Pierce's Talents: Thinking outside the box with unorthodox methods of information gathering.

Pierce's Average Skill Test Rank: 12th

Forte's Obsession: Gummy Bears.

Forte's Talents: Reading in between the lines and decoding encryptions.

Forte's Average Skill Test Rank: 7th


	3. Chapter Three

**The screams died down into a whimpering and Linda fell to the floor, shivering violently. Mello winced at the loud bang the revolver had made, wanting nothing more than to slug the guy, but with the crow still holding his weapon of choice in hand, Mello knew better. You rushed over and knelt beside Linda, hoping to be of some help.**

Are you okay Linda?! (Y)

^ If she just got shot, I don't think she would be okay. (W)

Did Beyond really just do that?! O.O (X)

I thought you were letting us go! (Z)

Okay Mello, we need bandages! Lots and lots of bandages! (Y)

^ Goodluck with that one. (W)

**You rapidly scanned all around Linda for any sign of a wound, but none was present. **"_**Was it a blank?"**_ **you questioned in your mind, **"_**If so, she must be suffering from trauma."**_ **You glanced at Beyond, who had Cheshire grin etched upon his features. Just as you opened your mouth to speak to him, you heard a distressed moan from behind you.**

Wow, so Linda didn't even get shot? Man, I got worried for nothing. (Z)

Linda definitely isn't good at handling situations such as this. (Y)

^ She should never hope to succeed L at this rate. (W)

^^ Alright people, if someone aimed a gun at you, and fired, what would you do? (Y)

^ Whimper...and cry...it's only normal! (X)

Alright, whoever moaned, now is not the time for that (me: -_-") (W)

**Your head instantly whipped around to find the source of the painful groan; Harley had been propping himself against the bars of the cage, then suddenly his body slumped to the floor. You quickly crawled over to the cocky brunette and discovered that he was clutching his side desperately. You ripped his hand away and noticed the trickle of blood beginning to seep out of the wound. Harley had been shot.**

No, not Harley! (Y)

^ He's one of the only sensible people in here! (Z)

Ha, serves Harley right! That's what you get for being mean to me all these years! (Z)

^ Not to mention he's the one who drugged us…(W)

What do I do?! DX Harley's dying! (X)

Now's not the time to freak out…(Z)

^ IT'S THE PERFECT TIME TO FREAK OUT *grabs bucket of water and throws it on B* MELT! MELT! (X)

^ Someone slipped and fell on the Yellow Brick Road of life. (W)

**The student was panting heavily, gritting his teeth from the searing pain, and doing his best not to pathetically yelp in front of the younger children. Without a moment's thought, you began to rip through his clothes, trying to reach the wound. By the time you saw his bare skin, his breathing had grown faint and blood had coated itself all over his lower torso.**

O/O um so I stripped him? (X)

^ Look, he may be hot, but now is not the time! (W)

Mello, I kinda need you're help you know! (Y)

*faints from the sight of all the blood* (X)

*eye begins to twitch at the sight of blood* (Z)

* doesn't care about the blood and immediately begins to poke around the skin trying to locate the bullet* (Y)

^ um, wouldn't that make Harley hurt even more? (Z)

It's pointless to try to save him, there's no way we can. (W)

**Soon, Harley's breathing stopped entirely, and you felt his body go limp underneath the palms of your hands. You frantically listened for a pulse, any pulse, but there was none to be heard. Harley was dead. **

O.O (Y)

Oh my. (W)

I didn't kill him I swear! *hides knife she used to stab him repeatedly to make sure he died* (W)

Harley...? (X)

Well that's just great, and now I have blood all over my hands! *wipes hands on Forte* (Z)

*studies blood soaked hands* How curious it is...I have a dead man's blood on my hands…(W)

^ O.o She's part of my personality? (X)

*Backs away from, body totally freaked out* He's dead, he's really dead! (Z)

Hey, at least he didn't have a cliche moment and say one final thing before he died. (Y)

**Mello puts his hand on your shoulder and spoke as rationally and calmly as possible, "Hart, he's gone." At first you thought he meant Harley, but when you glanced up at him, his cerulean eyes motioned towards the doorway. Beyond had left. **

**Pierce helped you up off the now bloodstained ground, and smiled sympathetically. You knew it meant that you were now free, but the fact that Harley wouldn't be returning to Wammy House scared you. Both blondes held your hands as you all exited the room. Forte, who was now guiding Linda by the hand, silently followed you out.**

Wait, we're just gonna leave Harley's body to rot? (Z)

^ No, not to rot. His body can be retrieved and given a proper burial when we get back to Wammy's and explain what happened. (W)

I feel wrong for leaving him there...but I guess we don't have a choice. (Y)

* has a far off look in eyes, trying not to think about anything or anyone* (X)

HOW DARE BEYOND RUN AWAY! GET BACK HERE A**H***! (Z)

* is shaking violently* So much blood… (X)

Sunshine, here I come! *races down hallways while dragging the two boys behind her* (W)

**You all managed to conduct yourselves through the maze of corroding hallways and rusted flights of stairs; you finally reached the doorway to the outside world. You grimaced at the sunlight that now bathed over you, but were eternally grateful to see the sun again. The others filed out and scanned the area. **

"**W-where are we?" Linda asked sheepishly, returning once more to reality. You all shared exchanges of confusion; no one knew. Buildings seemed to grace the sky, and black gravel crunched beneath your dirtied feet. A slight breeze swept past you and seemed to carry the essence of drying seaweed.**

Great, I escaped... or left rather... now what? (W)

C'mon, no one knows where we are? (Z)

I know where we are, this is- (me: *BEEEEP* Sorry, experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.) (Y)

*looks around trying to locate whereabouts* (Y)

La la la~ sun sun sun~ (X)

* walks back towards entrance* Mello: Where are you going, Hart? You: Back - it's too bright. (W)

The light - it burns! DX (X)

**Mello processed the scene before you, and located a nearby pay phone on the next street. You all migrated your pitiful group at a staggering pace toward the machine.**

**After slipping in coins that he found around the device into the coin slot, the rather calm blonde dialed in a number. "Roger? Yeah, it's Mello. I'll explain everything later, but right now can you trace this call and come pick us up?" There was a few seconds of a muffled voice on the other line, and then Mello spoke again, "Okay, we'll be waiting." Mello turned to face you all as he hung up the line. "Apparently we're in Los Angeles."**

How in the h*** did we end up here? (Z)

^ Did we take a plane then? O.o (Y)

^ Must have at some point…(W)

Man, how long were we unconscious? (Z)

Well okay then, that's pretty random. (X)

^ Maybe not, it could be B was trying to have L later focus on the city. (Y)

**It didn't take long for a limousine to round the street corner in front of the abandoned building - that seemed to be ready to collapse at any minute. The chauffeur then drove the car to LAX where you boarded a private plane, owned by L, and started the long journey home to Winchester, England.**

Isn't that like a 11 hour trip? (Z)

^ Roughly, yes. (Y)

I would go crazy from being stuck sitting in an airplane. (W)

I'm scared of airplanes T^T (Me: They're not scary; I've survived several flights ^.^) (X)

Home...Home...Home...I just wanna go home…(X)

That's nice and everything, but what happened to Beyond? (Z)

^ I rather not know. What you don't know can't hurt you. (Y)

^ That's a total lie, especially in Death Note. (W)

**So, what did you do on said plane for 11 hours?**

Ate mostly; free food! (Z)

Played a handheld system that I bought at the airport. Gotta love having a rich guardian! (Z)

Watched movies (W)

Socialized...which mostly involved calming down Linda every time she woke up from her naps. (Y)

Caught up on some reading - L has an interesting selection aboard the plane. (Y)

Listened to my newly bought iPod. (X)

Stared through the window at the passing clouds and setting sun. Then licked a window. (W)

Slept. Being kidnapped takes a lot out of you. (X)

I changed. I don't even wanna know how long I've been wearing the same outfit. (W)

Played pranks on the stewardesses. That'll teach them to stop wearing such short skirts! ;^D (Z)

Played cards with the guys. (Z)

**{Fast Forward} All was quiet in the car as you turned the corner to view Wammy House again. For once, the looming black gates were welcoming to you. They seemed to have been waiting. This theory only strengthened when you spotted a man standing at the front steps of the orphanage, everyone recognized that face - it was Quillish Wammy, founder of Wammy House and the man who disguised himself as Watari while working with L.**

O.O Old creeper man…(Z)

^ WATARI IS NOT A CREEPER DX (X)

Watari! I love you! *runs to glomp him but is stopped by the car door* Ow. (X)

Watari would make the ultimate grandpa! (Y)

He's so epic being a sniper while being a father-like person to L X3 (Y)

I don't see what the big deal is, he's just an old guy in a coat. (Z)

^ He discovered L's abilities, he's not just some old guy. (W)

...why do I feel like something either really bad or really good will happen? (W)

**The sleek, gleaming car came to a halt just outside of the gate entrance, and the chauffeur rounded the vehicle to allow you all to exit the car. The other kids rushed passed Mr. Wammy, only giving him a glance as they hurried back to their safe haven. You tried to follow right after, but he stuck his arm out in front of the doorway, gesturing that he wanted to have a moment to speak with you. **

"**Hart, is it?"**

No stupid, it's "_", but I guess you don't know that yet. (Z)

Hm? Yes? (W)

What, Dude, I just want to lock myself in my room and forget this ever happened. (W)

^ That's certainly dealing with your problems and being a Sally Sue :/ (Y)

Watari! XD (X)

Oh, does that mean L is here to? (Z)

Yes? You wish to speak to me? (Y)

….(W)

*tries for the door again but is blocked once more* Bah. (Z)

**You nodded and he beamed back warmly, his mustache whiskers seemed to tickle his own cheeks as he did so. "Where is your companion, Harley?" You remained silent at the thought of having to answer such a question and his eyes glossed over with understanding. "I see. Thank you, that was all I needed to know." He then gestured back towards the doorway, "You first." You hastily scurried through the doorway, with him following behind.**

WAHHHH! HARLEY'S DEAD! DX (X)

^ It's not like he was from the original series or anything; no need to go into hysterics. (Z)

^ Though he did seem like an asset to the story line...oh well. A false assumption. (W)

^...(W)

Watari is such a gentlemen ^.^ (Y)

No need for the sympathy, but thank you. (Y)

Home! T^T (X)

**After you entered through the passageway, a giant commotion of whistles and shouts rang through the air. As you turned to look over into the parlor, you were greeted with smiles. Roger shuffled cautiously through the rowdy children. "W-welcome back, Hart. Glad to see you are safe." **

**Your eye twitched at the sight of Roger and his ignorance, and you merely replied with venom lapping at your tone, "Thank you for your concern, but I will be taking refuge in my room for the moment. Please see to the other children as fast as possible." With that, you marched up the steps - leaving the kids and Roger with confused, yet not hurt, faces.**

Well that's a bit rude of me. (W)

^ Well Roger must have noticed that Harley isn't present. That, and remember the kids didn't actually care about us…(Z)

^ Yeah, they probably are faking their emotions – it could be a skill taught there. (Y)

Roger is still an idiot. (W)

^ Though Matsuda is still the biggest idiot in the series. (Z)

^ He's not in this so far T^T (X)

….Room...now... (X)

Bye Watari! (Y)

Aw, L isn't here then - pity. (W)

**You rushed to your bed and flung your weight upon it, replaying everything that had happened with the last 24hrs of your memories. The impact caused your head to feel compressed and you knew you would have to give into the fatigue that had been dormant till now. You fell asleep, ignoring the murmuring sounds rising up from downstairs.**

Haha, sleep! We meet again at last! XD (X)

*buries head under pillow completely zonked out* (W)

*drools on pillow from exhaustion* (Z)

Stupid people downstairs, they're probably gossiping -_-" (Z)

I wonder what happened to the others. (Y)

Zzzz...Zzzz...(X)

**{No One's POV} Roger watched as Hart trudged up the steps but spoke nothing. Mello disappeared with Matt, and the others branched off separate ways around the home. Mr. Wammy approached his old friend. "Harley did not return." Roger rubbed his wrinkled forehead with, discomfort circling about him, and nodded. The man who usually disguised himself as Watari gestured toward his friend's study, to talk further about the situation in private.**

What situation? O.O TELL ME DX (X)

Watari should be able to handle anything life throws at him. (Y)

Wait, so the others are going to pretend like it never happened? (Y)

^ The kids didn't care; they were only happy that danger was avoided for them. (W)

^ I bet Matt actually cared DX (Z)

I wonder where Near ran off to...hmm. (W)

*watches the adults enter the study* (Z)

**Once the old, wooden door was shut behind Quillish, and Roger had taken a seat behind his desk, the inventor approached his dear friend. **

"**Now that Harley is gone, the obvious candidate for H is Hart." Roger nodded once more, not wanting to comment – so he continued, "because of this, we must ensure that Hart will not be brought to any further harm." The man with the receding hairline peered up from where he had been resting his head on his hands.**

"**What do you suggest; will we involve L?"**

O.O L? THE L?! (X)

I love how they just toss Harley's death away as if it was nothing =_= (W)

^ Well as Beyond said, we were the obvious choice anyway. (Z)

^ That's so cruel. (Y)

Yay, Watari is back in charge! ^.^ (Y)

Roger is still an idiot. (Z)

"**No, I do not wish to bother L with something like this. I know him personally and it may affect how he would usually handle a case - since it involves him and his standing. Plus, I would rather leave him out of this since, after all, he is still only an adolescent himself at the moment." **

"**Then what exactly are you proposing we do?" **

"**We must keep her under surveillance, and then once we have some connections set up, we must send her away from this place." **

**Roger's expression seemed to droop even further. "I see; I suppose you will make the arrangements then?" **

"**Of course." With that, Quillish Wammy left the orphanage to begin his work.**

But I don't want to leave! This is my space! DX (X)

Mello, Matt, don't let them take me away! T.T (Z)

...I should have known L wouldn't have been involved, he has other things to worry about (W)

I just wish that I wouldn't be put under surveillance...AGAIN -_-" (W)

Aw, Watari is leaving T^T (X)

Oh sure, leave everything to Watari; he's got other work to do to Roger! You should be doing it! (Y)

**Meanwhile, behind the cameras that were being used to spy on the two men, a dark chuckle reverberated. "It seems I was correct after all," Beyond took a short pause to press his thumb nail against his bottom lip, "Well, until we meet again, "_"." He then cut off the signal running through the video cameras, and stepped away from the computer monitor.**

**Results:**

**(W) Beyond Birthday: **

As all of the minors crowded around the little pawn's, Harley's, body, Beyond slipped out of the room. Needlesstosay, he fled as fast as his legs could carry him, but he couldn't help but stumble every time he rounded a crumbling corner.

The slightly decaying walls around B didn't seem to bother him, or he just took no notice of them. He could have sworn his pants' legs rubbing against each other surely would have given him away, but so far, no children were chasing after him. He pushed through the rusted metal doors that led to the outside world and winced as the sun washed over him. He had never been very fond of direct sunlight.

He journeyed behind the building, picked up his hid grey hoodie and beat up sneakers, then slipped them on. After flipping the hood up, to block the sunlight, he finally turned to see the children had exited the building. He meticulously climbed the ladder attached to the side of the building, and crawled across the roofing, on all fours, to gaze down at the kids below. He surveyed as the older blonde dialed in a number on the nearby pay phone, but could not make out what the child was saying; B had never been good at reading lips.

A limousine soon came from around the street corner and retrieved all of the youth - to bring them home no doubt. He smirked at the thought that they just left the corpse lying on the floor in the abandoned warehouse. Though he expected nothing less from Wammy children. He ventured back into the building to do one final sweep of the place - and clean up any necessary evidence that may have been left behind.

**(X) Linda:**

She was definitely the most traumatized of the children kidnapped. At first, she surely thought she was the one who would be shot, but when she wasn't, she felt just the slightest bit relieved – but this only made her feel guilt on top of being afraid. When Mello announced that Beyond was gone, she wanted nothing more than to flee the premises, yet she didn't have control of her body anymore and instead fumbled just to get up. Forte had to help her, and even had to hold her hand until they entered the limo, so she would feel safe again.

Even through all this, she felt that she was still being watched during her journey from the building to the car, and then again from the other car to the institute. She assumed this was paranoia having a grip on her, but if only she had peered up to see the shadow cast down from above that building - she would know she wasn't imagining it.

**(Y) Watari (Quillish Wammy): **

After Mello had phoned Roger, the older gentlemen soon called upon Watari. It was somewhat of a reflex. Roger was never allowed to call L, or any outside assistance when it came to the children, only Watari. So, as soon as the call was ended between him and his friend, Watari made arrangements for the flight to Winchester, England from where he was currently staying - Berlin, Germany.

Quillish did not tell L where he was going, nor did L ask, he just told the boy he would be out of the country to do some reference work, and that he was only a phone call away if he needed him.

The elder had arrived at the orphanage several hours before you, but was too eager to stay within the home. He was anxious to see how many kids would be stepping out of the rented car, for he only knew that Mello had contacted Roger - and that there was at least one other child with him.

He felt a bit guilty that Harley was lost in the incident, but knew that it was pointless to try and comfort you kids. Though, had he known that Harley was able to willingly help a scandal such as drugging children and kidnapping his peers, he would have tried to prevent it.

**(Z) Mello: **

When you all arrived at Wammy's House, he practically flew out of the car. Of course he wasn't fond of the place, but he was impatient in wanting to be back in a safe place he knew. As he dashed up the steps, he noticed the man standing at the door, Quillish Wammy. He was tempted to stop and ask what he was doing there, but he could sense that the man was only in the mood to talk to you. So he passed up the elder and made his way to the living room.

Mello dismissed the false cheers and shouts, and searched for the one person he knew missed him, Matt. The brownish red haired boy looked up from his hand held video game system and welcomed his friend back home. Though Mello didn't let him speak for long, because he had several things on his mind: Who was this Beyond that had kidnapped him, exactly what happened during his stay at the orphanage, and what was his next move? The blonde youth spared no details when explaining to Matt what had happened, and asked for his assistance to uncover as much as he could about the bizarre L look-a-like.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note:

In response to the review made by the guest Black Fox, in the previous chapters these are the ages of the Wammy Boys:

L: 19

B: 16

Mello: 9

Matt: 8

Near: 7

With this in mind, Hart can range from the ages of seven to eighteen, depending on what character you are going for. And if your boy is on the young side of the spectrum, please keep in mind that L was eight when he was discovered by Watari - so the mind is capable. However, by the end of this chapter these are the ages (when taking their birthdays into account with the timeline, so it does change) and the years are by the manga:

L: 24

B: 22

Mello: 14

Matt: 14

Near: 13

Beyond obviously has no set birthday, but if you wish to know what I gave him you can ask :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**{FF} It had been late at night, several months after the Beyond Birthday incident had taken place, when you heard the knock on your door. You slipped out from under your bed covers, grasped ahold of a bat you had begged for from Roger, and cautiously took a few steps over toward the entryway. Since the kidnapping, this had become your protocol when things went bump in the night.**

Urgh, what? (X)

B**** I was sleeping! DX (Z)

Door...must go to...*trips over some random object and hits self in the head with bat* (X)

*was up studying* Ooo, a visitor? ^.^ (Y)

^ Bet you don't get many of those, huh? (Z)

*was staring at the ceiling for the past few hours then silently gets up to answer door* (X)

Zzzz Zzzz (Me: *kicks off bed*) Huh wah? . (Me: Door. Now.) (Y)

**When you opened the door, a familiar old man stood in front of you, "Good evening Hart, may I come in?" Unable to fathom why Watari would be at your room in the middle of the night, you allowed him to enter without uttering a word. **

**After journeying to the center of the space, he spoke again, "I will get straight to the point, since we do not have a lot of time; there is a car waiting for us outside."**

Car? What car? *sticks head out window* Oh, hey look! A car! Hi car! (Y)

^ I believe that you are mentally damaged. (X)

Why is a car waiting exactly? (X)

WATARI XD that's so fun to say...WATARI WATARI WATARI (Y)

This can not end well...(Z)

Please, continue. (Z)

**With that as your only warning, he placed a hand on your shoulder and whooshed you out the doorway of the room that you had been forced to call home for so many unforgiving years. Possibilities as to why the gentlemen would be taking you away rushed incoherently through your mind.**

Did I do something wrong, Watari? ): (Y)

This can not be good. (Z)

Don't just grab my hand and force me to leave you old geezer DX (Z)

…..(X)

I don't understand this, what's going on? (Y)

Why are we running away? (Z)

^ In the middle of the night for that matter...(X)

**You both hurriedly made your way down the steps of the orphanage, and you were whisked into the illuminating black car, that had been waiting for you. The doors were slammed shut almost immediately after you had secured your seat belt. The driver seemed to floor the gas petal, trying to make a hasty exit from the shady place. **

**You turned to Watari with widened, questioning eyes, and he gazed at you with saddened ones. "I'm so sorry for what you have been put through while staying at the orphanage I built; I assure you, you will never have to live in a place like that ever again."**

Well duh! There is no other twisted orphanage like that on earth! (Z)

^ D*** straight! I want to go back! *tries to hurl self out window but is restricted by seat belt* (Z)

….why? I really liked that place...(X)

Where shall I live now? (X)

Please don't feed me your pity, I was perfectly fine there, thank you very much -3- (X)

….I'm curious as to where you expect me to live then…(X)

But those were my peeps...MY MARSHMALLOW PEEPS T^T (Y)

^ More like Mello peeps :D (Y)

**You asked him where you were going, and he answered with a small mustached grin, "A place where you can finally put your problem solving skills to good use."**

That worries me...why? I don't know. (X)

I sense a horrid escapade is nearing…(X)

^ You use big words - stop it XP (Y)

Ahhh yeeeah~! I gotz the skillz ^w^ (Z)

But why do I have to leave my home? T^T (Z)

**{FF} You woke up at the sound of your alarm blaring the annoying default buzz it always had. Once clicking the off button, you slowly oozed your way out of bed. You took notice of the light streaming through your curtains, which signaled that there was no morning fog today. You stuck your head between the curtains and peered out the window at the city of Los Angeles, California.**

Whoa, random scenery change! From Winchester, England to Los Angeles in the U.S.! (Y)

^ It's not that random since we've been here before...and we knew we were moving. (Z)

^Yeah, but not WHERE we were moving to -3- (Y)

I knew that something bad would happen – being in this city just adds to my suspicion. (X)

^ You're no fun, you know that? :/ (Z)

Yay, the fun is just getting started! X3 (X)

**You shifted away from the curtains, took a few steps towards the end of your bed, and noticed that your laptop's standby light was flickering. You raised an eyebrow at this discovery; you didn't remember even being on your computer the night before. Nevertheless, you strolled over to it, lightly pressed your finger upon the spacebar, and watched it flash on.**

How familiar of you, Author...(Me: I know this was in the book, but I felt that it should be added.) (X)

What do you mean I wasn't online last night? I am _always_ online ;) (X)

How strange...I didn't think I even touched my laptop last night. (Y)

I've been trying to cut back on my electronic use lately...but oh well XD (Y)

Haunted technology~! (Z)

^ Do you mean like ghosts or something? O.O (Y)

^ No, she means shinigami *dripping with sarcasm* (Z)

**A chat room had been opened, but you did not recognize the web address. As you were about to click the X button your entire computer seemed to freeze – then finally the screen went blank. You tried several override codes to stop any oncoming virus, but alas it was to no avail, nothing worked. Luckily, you didn't have any important data stored within the laptop, since it was only for personal use and not work, so you just sat back and waited for the worst.**

*keeps trying different buttons randomly* WORK YOU STUPID COMPUTER! DX (Z)

*sighs* Great, just great. There goes hard earned money out the window. I gotta contact Watari about it. (Z)

Man, this guy is good! No one's ever been able to break through any of my firewalls up until now…(Y)

^Geek :^P (Z)

….okay, if you're gonna do something - do it criminal. I have places to be! (X)

...(X)

**Suddenly, a huge Old English MT L appeared on the screen. That was the ONLY thing on the screen – the big, black, daunting L.**

That can only mean one thing. (X)

L we meet at last! *squeals loudly* (Y)

^ It's just his symbol so it only means he'll be talking; you won't actually see him. (X)

^ Way to bring down my happy mood -3- Meany. (Z)

Ooo, L! This is one special day. (Y)

Of course it was L - he's the only person in the world I can't protect my info from since…(Z)

^ We are H now after all.(X)

Why'd he take over my laptop? Can't he just meet me like regular person? (Y)

**A synthetic voice found its way through your computer's speakers and stated coolly that it was L. Just as Watari had said so many years before, he had set you up with a well paying job working for the government – and it certainly had made use of your skills. **

**You first went into research and hacking development, but after a few years you became one of the youngest field officers ever known. Even so, ever since you started working as an agent for the U.S., you had never once received a message from L. You eyes were filled with disbelief and you began to mumble gibberish, but once you realized he could not hear you, you began to type out a message instead.**

Hello, I am H. (X)

Greetings, L, you may call me Hart. (Y)

…..*thinking: HOLY S**T IT'S L!* Hello, this is H. A pleasure. (Z)

Oh, hiya there L~! You have reached Hart~! (Y)

You have reached H; what can I do for you? (Z)

*thinking: Urgh, this is the worst way to start today* Hello, L. (X)

**He expressed that his time was short and continued on, "I would like you as H, the one who is to help any letter in need, to assist me with a case. I can not disclose any further information without being face to face with you. I shall send you an airplane ticket soon, so be waiting for it in the mail. Next, please proceed to destroy this laptop and discard of its remains in a dumpster across town so it is not traced. Thank you." **

**Without allowing you to even relay your opinion, he ended the connection and your computer went black. You tried several attempts to get your computer to reboot, but nothing would happen on the void screen. You sighed and slumped back onto your bed; it's not like you had much of a choice when it came to working for L – it was the only reason for your existence, and the time had finally come for you to be put to the foretold test.**

He's certainly forceful, isn't he? (X)

^ He's the world's greatest detective, therefore he's at least a billionaire; I think he can do whatever he wants and demand for anything he wants. (X)

Yay, I get to work with L, FINALLY! XD (Z)

Let the fun begin then. (X)

We're just now getting in contact with L? Really, Author, it took you this long? (Z)

^ I think it provides more plot honestly - better than having random adventures that have nothing to do with the storyline. (Y)

^ But those are my favorite parts T^T (Y)

**You sighed once more and shut your laptop; you would "deal" with it after your next mission. Yes, that's right, you had one final job to do as an agent.**

Urgh, I have to wait too see L? But I don't wanna wait -3- (Z)

I have to do one final mission? Why does it sound like something REALLY bad's gonna happen? (X)

L must have known I had other duties, and that's why he's delaying me coming to see him. (Y)

^ L's so considerate ^.^ (Y)

^ Not really. (X)

I don't like jobs, they actually require you to do stuff! -3- (Z)

**So you got up, sauntered over to your closet, and began to pick out your "work" clothes. You kept in mind that these clothes might get dirty or ripped especially fast.**

Long, black peacoat, black/ gray striped long sleeved shirt, Converse, black skinny jeans, purple goggles, hair down. (Z)

White lace top, light pink shorts, hair in ribboned ponytail, Roman sandals. (Y)

Slim fit t-shirt, jeans, hair up, sneakers. (X)

Large pink overcoat, white shorts, brown Uggs, hair in headband, circular sunglasses. (Y)

Multicolored T, bright hot pink skinny jeans, hair down with lots of dyes added, bright blue knee high Converse. (Me: That's a mess.) (Z)

Striped jacket, dark jeans, purple T, Vans, hair down. (X)

Birthday suit! XD (Me: ….not an option. *throws an agent suit at you*) (X)

**After changing your outfit, you then grabbed your briefcase and headed out the door. Soon stumbling down the apartment complex's stairs, you finally made it to the outside world. You checked to make sure you had the address of the hideout right, by scanning down at your notepad, and rounded the corner – searching for the building in question. **

**Once locating it, ahead of you was a large cement wall, and seeing as there was no around it, you climbed over the obstacle using the skills you had learned since working for the agency. On the other side you were two very large, burly men, who looked as if your presence was of no shock. **"_**Did they know I was coming?" you thought to yourself silently.**_

Aw s***, I have to deal with these kinds of missions? Whatever happened to just staying behind a computer screen? (Z)

^ Not everyone has that luxury. (X)

I have to fight them then? Ha, this should be fun. *cracks knuckles* (X)

Whoo hoo! I can scale a wall b****es! (Z)

But what if I don't want to fight? (Y)

They knew I was coming? Well that's just _great. _(Y)

**Thinking fast as they darted toward you with guns in hand, you grabbed a revolver out of your brief case, let the gleaming container crash to the ground, and aimed. You fired twice; both bullets hit their exact targets. The two men slumped to the ground, their breathe first ragged, and their noises halted altogether. The new, trickling wounds in their foreheads shed little blood in the openings, but the backs of their heads was another sight. You wandered over back to your case, and picked out a few more items of use.**

**Once securing a medical mask around your cranium and affixing it over the ridge of your nose, you then proceeded to drag the bodies over to sit up along the side of the wall.**

Ew, ew, ew. Dead bodies DX (Y)

^ GET. OVER. IT. This is Death Note for crying out loud. (X)

Wow. I got skills ;D (Z)

So much for thinking the main character was just gonna cry every time a fight broke out…(X)

What kind of job is this?! (Y)

^ *laughs evilly* A very fun one. (Z)

….how am I supposed to clean this up exactly? (X)

I'M A MURDERER DX (Y)

**The door across from you, which you assumed lead to the hideout, burst open and five more men were glaring back at you. Making note that they were armed as well, you fired three more bullets, reached back into your pockets, and threw two knives – all of which aimed at them. Once you made sure that they had died as well, you dragged their bodies over to sit alongside the others. **

**You carefully extracted the means used to kill them from their bodies, laid the weapons at their feet, and sat back to view what you had done. Shaking your head at this grunt work, you closed their eyelids and carefully placed coins over them. The Ferryman did need his pay after all. It wasn't that you actually believed there was such thing, but the coins served for a different purpose – they made it look like a homicide, and as did the the weapons at their feet. These were two very noticeable characteristics to help the police guess that it was just another crazed murderer - instead of a government agent. You left their bodies lying there in the sun, and journeyed into the lair.**

**Continued in Chp. 5!**

**Results:**

**(X) L:**

When I had contacted her through the computer screen, I found it to be perfectly normal. This was how I had always contacted the other letters, and thought that she was no different. I need help in one of my current cases, and since Watari has finally added H to the list of official letters - I decided it was appropriate to use her.

I am aware she has one more mission to complete as an agent, and therefore made sure that she had plenty of time to finish without feeling rushed. After all, it will be some time before she may return to her "home". Still dreading social interaction, even when it only involved technology, I therefore did not want to waste any time hearing, or rather reading, her answer – she had to accept my request without any complaint. This will be her first time working for me, and I am the only reason her existence has thus far mattered in this world. Although this may seem unfortunate, it is a fact, and she will have to become used to my way of living.

**(Y) Watari (Quillish Wammy): **

Without any help whatsoever from Roger or L, Watari had set you up for a useful and knowledgeable life. He knew your skills would be greatly appreciated in the U.S., and also knew that they would hone your skills through real life situations. You would learn all you needed to know in order to be L's right hand when both he and his friend, Roger, passed away. So although, he didn't know quite when L would need your abilities, he made sure that you would not be dead weight and would actually mean something to him - and the world - especially if lost. That was his goal after all, to raise children that could change the world - for the better he hoped. So once he had added your letter to L's contact list, he was very pleased to see that L took advantage of you right away.

Watari rarely got to spend any time with the children his orphanage raised, but you had been the exception to this since he both visited you and communicated with you periodically through the years. He never wanted you to feel forgotten, and you were the closest thing he had to family other than the boy he cared for. Knowing you would be living with them soon - brought upon a warm smile on his aged features.

**(Z) Mello:**

A few years after the kidnapping, he questioned Roger and demanded a list of any and all information regarding any graduate, failure, or run away of Wammy's House. He was determined to know anything and everything about anyone connected to Wammy's at all costs, hoping to prevent any further incident like this from occurring again.

After he had reviewed every last detail with Matt, he was positive that B was who he said we was, and not just simply an imposter. He didn't relay any information about what took place, but Mello approached L, who met with him personally as Ryuzaki, and questioned if L had had any issues with the other letters. The man sitting in front of him had remained silent, pondering what he should reveal, but after a few moments the peculiar character told the boy three stories of his "exploits". One of which was of The LABB Murder Cases - which had been the reason for his new alias, Ryuzaki. During the entire discussion Mello made sure not to slip up and allow L to think that he had met B personally, and had beamed with pride knowing that he had learned things Near had yet to.

When you mysteriously left though, it caused Mello to wonder. Sure many children had gone to extremes, fearful of their lives being taken by another, since the incident – but he never once expected you to just leave. This caused him to have wild thoughts - some of which entailed that Beyond had captured you again. Such thoughts made him furious and only fueled his desire to become the next L. Maybe he would meet with Beyond later in life if he did so, and his studying habits and late nights droned on much longer with this in mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**As you stepped cautiously into the lair, all remained quiet and dormant - which had been expected since all of the names that were originally on the hit list for the hideout were terminated as of now. Secretly, you always took pleasure in crossing off their individual names after missions - because it meant you completed task after task. Sometimes you even pondered if you should take more time with your kills, and let the "villains" have their monologues so they could have their final moments, but the few times you had - they weren't very amusing speeches and they only caused the lines across their identities to become unpleasant scores.**

Well you have to admit, I WAS pretty cool ;D (Y)

I was a total bad-a**! XD (Z)

^ We gotta bad girl ova here~! (X)

I don't think the methods I used were very practical…(Z)

^ But they were effective ^.^ (Y)

I'm still concerned about the fact that they knew I was coming. How would they get that kind of information? (X)

**You crossed over into what must have been their common room, after spying a few awfully patterned couches, then continued searching the other spaces in the building. Vivid, flashing lights drifted out from under a doorway and lead you to the wire-littered control room. Taking a seat in the black swivel chair near the main computer, you immediately began hacking into its database by rapidly pressing on keys to create entire streams of codes, hoping to find the data you were instructed to prepare for the agency.**

Let's put these skills I learned to the test, shall we? (X)

Hacking, hacking, hacking~ (Z)

I wonder what kinds of things are on here *accidentally opens an "inappropriate" picture* O.O (Y)

^ Ha, that's nothing. *closes pic and continues searching* (Z)

Hmm where are the files...ah! Found them! 8D (Y)

**After ravaging through several files, you finally came upon the pending information you needed; they had plans to export a deadly virus into the U.S. from overseas, and were scheming to use it as extortion against the government to further their drug foothold across the nation. Slipping out a USB drive from your pocket, you quickly jerked it into the system.**

Using it against the government? Ha, we found out before they could even get it over here! (Y)

Imagine how many lives they might have taken if I hadn't come along…(X)

^ I suddenly don't care about killing those guy anymore. They deserved it. (Z)

^ It's still human life! We should have just put them in jail...where they might receive a death penalty. (X)

Just let the people have their narcotics, it doesn't affect me. (Z)

^ It does affect the national treasury and amount of money being lost toward imports though. (Y)

**Downloading proper computer files had become a cinch since your last mission, involving a cyber stalking serial killer and, after returning the small device to your pocket, you whipped out another thumb drive. This time the entire hard drive crashed – showing a now blue screen that would undoubtedly turn black within minutes.**

Heh, try and top that you stupid goons! (Z)

^ How pathetic, you only mock them once they are dead. (X)

^ Some people have no respect for the departed. (Y)

I'm such a great hacker T^T *brimming with pride* (Y)

...so many computers have been used for illegal purposes in this series. (X)

^ O.O You're right! Poor misused technology. (Y)

**Feeling once again confident in your abilities, you marched out of the room with beaming pride and located the kitchen.**

Now is not the time for a snack! (Y)

^ I think it is - can't work with an empty stomach. (X)

*walks over to fridge and pulls out strawberry jam* (Z)

*skips to fridge and pulls out some random sweet* (X)

^ You people are digging out of the fridge of dead men. Despicable. (Y)

^ I call it recycling ;D (Z)

….food...(X)

**You grabbed a pair of tawny gloves, a paint bucket brimming with water, and a scrubbing brush, before heading back outside into the daylight. You began to scrub the excess blood off the stained concrete, hoping to dowse the murky scent with lemon-scented products, so you would have a least a little more time before the authorities took notice. **

**When readjusting your medical mask to fit comfortably over your ears, you glanced over at the bodies that were decorating the wall, having sensed movement.**

O.O Are the dead bodies moving? (Y)

^ The zombie apocalypse is upon us! (X)

^ Idiot. (Z)

"Decorating" heh…(Z)

I think I look sexy in this medical mask *wiggles eyebrows* (Z)

I was sure that I killed them all...but wait, what's-(Y)

**You dropped the wooden brush and dawdled slowly over to the corpses. There was one body that had caught your eye in particular. He had a knife at his feet, but you did not recall ever facing this man – especially killing him. The lanky adult wore a dark grey hoodie, simple sneakers, and his jet black hair veiled his eyes to the point where you couldn't recognize the presence of coins or not. Your hand had ghosted lightly over the pistol in your pocket as you had drawn nearer.**

O.O That can not be a good sign. (Y)

He doesn't look built enough to be working with them. (X)

^ He's rather scrawny...and just my type...how sad that he's lying with corpses. (Z)

I surely did not kill this man, I would have remembered. (X)

I shot 5 bullets and threw 2 knives - not 3. (Z)

^ That's 7 people in all that I killed! DX Lives wasted because of me! (Y)

**As you pulled your mask down to rest below your chin, you began to inspect the body more closely; his onyx eyes popped open within seconds**.

Holy Shnikes! (Y)

Sh**! Sh**! Sh**! (Z)

Ah ha! I was right! Wait, that's not a good thing ^.^" (X)

I'm so dead -_- (Z)

I swear I didn't kill these men! They were dead when I got here! DX (Y)

^ You're such a bad liar. (X)

Please DON'T KILL MEH! DX (Y)

You have pretty eyes...*begins to stare* (Z)

**A Cheshire grin danced upon his lips and he gazed at you with apparent mischief. Your own eyes widened as you recognized the posing corpse, but before you could back away and lift your gun - he pounced on you. A flurry of appendages whirled in the air as the two of you wrestled, but you knew the man had won once he grasped ahold of the mocking extra blade.**

Ahhhh someone help me! Rape! (X)

^ Who's gonna hear us? There's a reason there's concrete around this place. (Z)

Very stereotypical, Author. (Me:...it'll be a bit different...) (X)

I don't think he would rape me here, I mean honestly. (Z)

^ Blood, corpses, knives; why wouldn't he? (Me: It's daylight, it burns.) (Y)

Can we get on with the story, please? (X)

**He pressed the knife to your neck and forced you to inhale chloroform as he forced a cloth over your airways. When your kicking and thrashing had ceased, he grinned even wider. The last thing you remembered was that laugh – Beyond must have rehearsed it.**

**{FF} When you awoke next, your head was pulsating in pain and anguish. Weary but functional, you were somehow able to find the strength to push yourself from up off the ground, settling into a sitting position, and began to analyze the situation; you had no idea where you were. From behind a planter, you could see people bustling about the streets and cars whizzing by in an array of noises and obnoxious colors; you quickly remembered what had taken place, seemingly moments before, and concluded that Beyond had dropped you off somewhere. You took notice of the number of leaves that had settled upon your form, from the neighboring bush, and deduced that B was probably long gone.**

Where am I? (X)

WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! AND WHERE ARE MY BUTTERED RAISINS?! (Y)

^ Ew, gross. Raisins are like shriveled up old people. (Z)

^ The elderly are so adorable ^.^ (Y)

^ Why would you butter raisins? O.o (Y)

I'm gonna kill that Beyond, set his body on fire, and toss him over a cliff. (Z)

^ You, my friend, have a very vivid imagination. (X)

People just pass by? How rude! (Y)

**You brought yourself to your feet, dusted off the leaves with awakening muscles in your hands, and concentrated solely on the people. They were speaking a different language, "Japanese," you recognized. You took not that you were also within the shadow cast off of a towering building, a posh hotel in fact, and decided you go there for further answers about your location.**

*blinks several times* Oh! I get it! I know where we are! (Z)

I do too! No, not really. Though, I'll probably find out anyway :P (Y)

Well I rather be in Japan than locked in B's basement. (X)

^ I would rather be in Japan than any other place on Earth! (Z)

A hotel? Maybe I was raped. (Y)

^ I think you would be able to tell if you were or not -_- (X)

**As you were about to take a step toward the building, however, a gentleman in a sharp suit approached you; it was Watari. "Hart, is that you?" You simply nodded in surprise to see the elder, feeling that your throat had become unbearably dry, and he peered up at the skyscraper in wonderment. "Well although I don't know why you're here so early, let us go alert the detective, shall we?" His eyes closed as he smiled sincerely through his wrinkles. Your heart seemed to pause in your chest at his casual words.**

L? I get to SEE L?! HAPPY DAY! XD (Y)

Today has been very unexpected - though since I was in LA last time I checked, maybe it has been several days. (X)

Watari! Long time no see! (Y)

^ Yes, the last time we met you had me shipped to another country. *irritated* (Z)

L? L's here...? *light bulb* I'm in Tokyo then. (X)

L stays in hotels? How very kinky. (Z)

I wonder what L is like…(X)

**You both had just journeyed into the hotel when Watari paused to gaze up at the TV screen hanging overhead in the lobby; streaming across it was a broadcast from Sakura TV that seemed to startle him immensely. It was something about the new fellow, "Kira", holding the anchors hostage - and it made the older gentleman stand with the straightest posture.**

Watari? What's wrong? (X)

Does someone need to go pee? ;D (Y)

^ Wow, just wow. (Z)

Oooo TV! I love this channel of bogus! XD (Z)

Kira? Where? *looks around excitedly* (X)

Kira, yuck, he's pathetic. He kills from a safe distance when he should be should be like us – who are at the scene to see the damage caused up close. (Z)

^ You are one twisted chick. (Y)

**He signaled for you to hold on while he reversed his steps and strode back to the front desk. When he returned to your side, he handed over a gleaming card key with delicate care. "I'm sorry, unexpectedly there will be a delay; you will have to meet Him after we wrap up a couple of loose strings that have sprung up." You nodded your head in understanding toward his soft words, and he expressed his thanks for your tolerance.**

I refuse to accept that! You're just trying to keep him to yourself! DX (Y)

^ What's wrong with you exactly? Just curious. (X)

Oh, I get a room key? My parents never trust me with those~! (Me: *swipes key* I'll hold onto that then.) O.o (Z)

L is quite the busy person after all - of course it wouldn't be that easy. (X)

^ It usually is that easy in most fanfiction. (Z)

**Once the elevator had come to a halt on your floor, you both stepped out of the sliding, dinging doors. Watari bid you a swift farewell and briskly sped through the hall and into one of the adjacent rooms calling, "Ryuzaki!" You assumed it to be the room L must personally be staying in, and opened the door next to it – your room.**

L is in the next room? *stares at the wall towards his room and drools* (Z)

^ O.o That's just plain creepy. (Me: But accurate.) (Y)

*throws self on bed* Ah, I wish for sleep. (X)

Watari just left me...WATARI! DX (Y)

Finally some privacy! I deserve a break after being dumped on the street! (Y)

^ By a murderer no less. (X)

Is there any food in this place? *checks mini fridge* (Z)

**Curious as to knowing exactly why your guardian was concerned, you picked the remote up off the small wooden table beside the bed and watched the TV flicker on. The message from Kira was still being broadcast live as the anchors of the news cast almost quivered in fear. **

**You had known of the killer for a few months now, having followed the case because L had publicly become involved, and were impressed the murderer could last this long against the prized man. Though, you were also equally amazed that the detective took on cases such as this for a career. What you did as an agent was child's play in comparison to him.**

**The door of the next room opened and closed, signaling that most likely Mr. Wammy had been ordered to do some preparations as L continued to watch the exact same content you viewing in the very next room. It was exciting, no thrilling, to think you were in such close proximity, after all this time of only following after the curious character.**

**You only continued to watch the broadcast as the neighboring door was given attention by now numerous people, you assumed, and listened in on the low voice drifting through the speakers - who spoke of "justice" and a "new world".**

L's so cool! T^T (Y)

No wonder an entire orphanage of children aspire to be like him. (X)

L is pretty awesome, I gotta admit. (Z)

I wonder if I'll be able to do anything like this in the future. (Z)

^ I doubt it, so don't hold your breath. (X)

Heh, TV...*zones out* . (Y)

**The television had been all but blank except for the named "Kira" scrawled poorly across the screen, when suddenly the view shifted from the death threat message to the footage of a man, fitted into a grey suit, having just died at the scene.**

"**Mr. Aizawa!" you were suddenly startled, almost falling off the bed, when you began to hear now yelling from the room next to you as well. **

"**You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name, so how could this happen?!" another voice sounded. You concluded that one must have been L's co-worker, since you highly doubted he would raise his voice so many decibels that people from adjoining rooms could hear an entire sentence that linked them to the case. "If Kira is in the area," the male voice continued loudly, "then isn't that why we should get down there?"**

"_**Accurate deduction," **_**you thought to yourself, not daring to voice a word.**

*yells back through wall* STOP YELLING AT L! (Y)

^ Although it may not be necessary to yell, I do agree that someone like him should not have to deal with people like that. (X)

^ So what if the guy shares his emotions? I heard that L is pretty inconsiderate. Keep on yelling dude! (Z)

That man is going to disturb the entire hotel if he doesn't lower his voice. (Z)

^ Not to mention ruin the entire case and give away the Task Force's whereabouts. (X)

"**Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk ours lives to catch Kira?!" You now understood why the detective had worked mainly alone up until this point. However, once the panicked screaming had ceased, your full attention was once again brought back to the television set.**

Finally, some peace and quiet. (X)

Good thing that guy stopped hollering, I was about to kick down their door just to shut him up. (Z)

^ Something tells me he would just yell even more. (Y)

*smiles blissfully while being engulfed by the media* (Y)

Now, back to the important things in life - TV. (Z)

Bleh, this channel is so boring. (X)

**You observed the channel as a van haphazardly crashed through the building, shattering the glass of the news station into a fragmented, shimmering rain. Soon after, two unintelligible police officers who had just arrived on the scene also suffered unseen casualties, freely falling to the pavement below. **

**You carefully strained your hearing as more raised tones came through the wall, and learned that the man who used the vehicle to ram the glass worked for L, and under his order, a perplexing number of specialized officers also appeared on the screen shortly after. You just tilted your head in awe at the power the world's greatest detective possessed. **

**When the anchor then droned on about fighting against Kira, you clicked off the TV. "A new Kira has become known," you finally spoke aloud, understanding that at first Kira had been unable to kill with just a face - and never would have killed innocent people. You didn't bother alerting the unseen group you shared a wall with, because you figured they would arrive at the same conclusion shortly, if they hadn't already.**

Oo death and a car crashing into a building! This channel just got exciting! XD (Y)

Aw, shows over; how sad. (Z)

L has so much power - if I were him I would have misused it long ago. (Y)

^ We never trust you. (X)

^ But she's still inside your head - just remember that ;P (Z)

Stop making so much noise over there! Other people are trying to sleep! (Y)

^ You don't help either. (X)

**A politely quiet knock then rasped against your door, but before you could make a movement to get up from the bed you were resting on, Mr. Wammy entered through the passageway. **

"**L is busy with his current case at the moment and can not afford to lose any spare time. I'm afraid you will not be able to meet him for a few days, for there are several things he must address first due to this new issue," pain and concern were obvious on the old man's worn, troubled features, "I am very sorry, Hart."**

Awww DX (Y)

Psh jerk. I came all the way here to see him and this is the thanks I get? (Z)

^ You didn't come here of your own free will; your butt was dumped here. (X)

Watari don't be sad! D: It's okay, I pwomise! DX (Y)

Is it just me, or does Watari always show up with bad news every time I see him? (Z)

^ Y'know, you're right O.o Never thought of him that way till now. (Y)

**You simply thanked him before giving the older gentleman a hug, which always surprised him no matter how many times you did it when he visited. You chalked it up that he had spent too much time with the well-known prodigy, and had become accustomed to the lack of touch. Nevertheless, he bent down and hugged you as well before retreating back to the other room - where he could be beside his "son" once more in his time of need.**

**Continued in Chp. 6!**

**Results:**

**(X) L:**

After having just sent Watari out on an errand, I did not expect the news he had brought back with him. He briefly informed me that we had a guest arrive, but also that I should direct my attention toward Sakura TV. I can only imagine what might have happened if he had not been passing through the lobby at the beginning of the program. Some of the international forces may have thought I lost my "edge" - and that would have been problematic to say the least. I haven't had time, since discovering this Kira phony, to question Watari as to who our guest might be, but I have a probable guess; my only remaining question on the subject would be how she managed to find us.

I have been informed that her skills are indeed impressive, but no one, not even my possible right hand, should have been able to track the signal I sent through her computer to contact her. Which makes it all the more troubling, for the only other way she could be here - is if someone has tracked my movements, despite my sporadic habits. Throughout the midst of this new case I will admit my thoughts have become engrossed, but it is unnerving to think that it has affected me to quite this extent. The event is both comforting that she is here, but disconcerting because she was early to the point where I had yet to even mail the tickets for a flight.

**(Y) Watari (Quillish Wammy):**

While approaching the hotel, having just returned from gathering more information for one of Ryuzaki's side cases, I noticed movement from behind one of the planters. Peering through the bushes, I recognized Hart - who I had not seen for several months. She was disheveled and covered with grime as I called out her name, but I was happy to see that she had arrived here, for it is the safest place she can be at the moment.

While we trudged through the lobby I began to think up the questions I might ask her, for instance how she found us, but the mention of the name "Kira" caught my attention and I was surprised to see Sakura TV's broadcast. I knew Hart would have to wait, for the most important task at that moment was to warn Ryuzaki. I felt guilty for leaving the girl in her room as the voices in the room next to her grew louder, but there was nothing I could do. Though I do hope this mattered is settled soon, and then I will introduce Hart to her, hopefully, future partner. I doubt the case she's assigned to will be the Kira case, for I'm sure L has had enough of outside opinions on it already. He's more stressed than I have ever seen him throughout the years, and any burdens she can take away from him - I would be certainly grateful for.

**(Z) Beyond Birthday:**

I surveyed the scene as "Hart" waltzed into the criminals' hideout, while carefully slipping into the few shadows of the day and making my way over to the lined corpses. I thought she might have heard the skidding noises that the hems of jeans had made as I crossed the concrete, but she was more cautious as to what she might find in front of her, not behind - which was in my absolute favor.

Once she had disappeared into the menacing building, I dug into the gleaming, forgotten, silver case that she had left. From inside, I plucked out an identical knife, similar to the others she had already thrown, and neared the bodies. After scooching one of the heftier ones to the side, I calmly sat beside the dead and placed the blade at my feet. I had left the extra coins in the strewn container, for I felt they were only going to hinder my coming assault.

When she returned to the outside world, she carried with her an array of cleaning supplies, looking rather pleased with herself. I could hardly suppress a chuckle, for she shared the same knack for cleaning up a crime scene that I did; I understood in that moment that we were more alike than I had previously believed. However, she made one single error. After spotting the extra body that leaned against the wall, she drew closer for inspection. If I had been in her position, I would have shot the body on sight - just to make sure it was indeed inanimate; unfortunately for her, she did not. I could not hold the smile back any longer, and my elated features finally came to light as I pounced upon the foolish girl.


End file.
